


Monday Fluff Features

by VMFicClub



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub
Summary: VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured each Monday.Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Lessons on Appropriate Timing by MachaSWicket (Sep. 2, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

Title: [Lessons on Appropriate Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407187?view_adult=true)

Author: [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket)

Rating: NA  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie  
Published: April 2014  
Words: 5,477  
Chapters: 1/1  
Keywords: Fluff and Baseball  
Summary: “Probably I don’t care about most of your sad little secrets, though,” Veronica answered, her tone breezy, and he promptly started laughing. Veronica Mars, not caring about someone’s secrets?”

**Listen to a podfic of** [Lessons on Appropriate Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414126)

**Read by:** [silvergrrrl](AUTHOR%20URL)


	2. The Veronica Special by Simpatico73 (Sep 9, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Veronica Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410035)

 **Author:** [Simpatico73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpatico73)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: N/A, AU  
Published: 06.30.16  
Words: 2,363  
Chapters: 1/1  
Keywords: Fluff and ice cream, au, teen romance 

Summary: Veronica works at an ice cream shop. Logan keeps popping up to annoy her. A fluffy one-shot. High school AU. Written for the VM Fic Recs March challenge.


	3. Summer Camp Romance by Chikabiddy (Sep 16, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Summer Camp Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855813)

 **Author:** [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: AU  
Published: June 2018  
Words: 632  
Chapters: 1  
Summary:   
Logan and Veronica roast marshmallows at camp! 

It’s the last week of summer in the US and we're celebrating with Chikabiddy’s Summer Camp Romance! 

It’s a short, sweet, fluffy read and we highly recommend pairing it with “I lost my bathing suit in the water, HELP!” Also by Chikabiddy


	4. The Road Less Traveled by Cubbiegirl1723 (Sep 23, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Road Less Traveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637794)

**Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: AU  
Published: Sept 2019  
Words: 4,439  
Summary:   
The path isn't always smooth, but the destination is worth the bumps along the journey.

Logan and Veronica navigate the challenges of a long-distance college relationship.


	5. Make it Through the Night by Joyfulnerd (Sep 30, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Make it Through the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853120)

**Author:** [Joyfulnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: AU  
Published: Jan 2015  
Words: 1,364  
Chapters: 1  
Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853120   
Summary:   
It's just one night. He can make it one night.


	6. Flight 311 by AmyPC (Oct 7, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Flight 311](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396701)

**Author:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)

Rating: G  
Canon timeframe: S2  
Published: Jan 2017  
Words: 1,198  
Chapters: 1  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396701  
Summary:   
Immediately following 2.22 Not Pictured.


	7. Two Weddings and a New Year's Eve Party by Marshmellow Bobcat (Oct 14, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Two Weddings and a New Year's Eve Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329672)

**Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat)

Rating: G  
Words: 2584


	8. daddy's home by Literali (Oct 21,2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [daddy's home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745923)

**Author:** [LiteraLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraLi/pseuds/LiteraLi)

Rating: T+  
Words: 4,146  
Summary:   
Over the past few years, especially since they bought their little blue love shack, Logan has been largely hinting at the fact that he’s ready for more - marriage, babies, the whole deal. And Veronica? Well, she’s not ready now and she’s not sure she’ll ever be.

Four times daddy!Logan comes home from deployment. Takes place during and post Veronica Mars season 4. (Written before season 4 - was inspired by the first LoVe scene but otherwise completely AU!)


	9. Halloween by TroubleScout (Oct 28, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132282/chapters/40291706)

**Author:** [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout)

Words: 1,620  
Summary:   
Logan and Veronica celebrate Halloween before his second deployment mid-MKAT. Ever-so-slightly AU. Candy, costumes, and fluff, oh my!


	10. The Crowd by Ghostcat (Nov 4, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922745)

**Author:** [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat)

Words: 3,330  
Summary:   
A Fleet Week fantasia, post-movie, inevitable AU, shameless good times.

***

It’s San Diego Fleet Week and we’re celebrating with Navy themed features! This is one of our absolute favorites. If you haven’t read it, you’re in for a treat. And if you have, read it again and show Ghostcat some love


	11. Infinity Found by steenbeans (Nov 11, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Infinity Found](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11523161/1/Infinity-Found)

 **Author:** [steenbeans](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2603372/steenbeans)

Words: 1,010  
Summary:  
"All it takes is a single touch, skin on skin." Soulmates AU.

***  
We love this oneshot guys. The promise, the inevitability, the LoVe. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do! Check it out on FFN and don’t forget to favorite, comment, and show Steenbeans your love.  
**  
Have a fluffy Monday my Friends!


	12. Roommate Wanted by winterfool (Nov 18, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Roommate Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347096/chapters/7322966)

**Author:** [winterfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfool/pseuds/winterfool)

Words: 3,903  
Chapters: 3  
Summary:   
When Veronica finds herself without a place to stay three days before she's due to start a new photojournalist job L.A., she answers a roommate wanted ad on Craigslist. It's a risk, but her new roommate, Logan Echolls, might just make it a risk worth taking.

**

From Marshmellow Bobcat: _I usually never do a multi-chapter but this one is short and it’s fabulous. True story: when S4 happened I couldn’t write fic anymore or even read it. It broke my heart and I thought maybe if I stayed away from ANY canon it would help, so I started to try some AU’s (a category I never had a preference for)._

_I fell in love with this one and some others that are coming up. They remind me that we know LoVe, the heart of them, the core of them. LoVe is for the fic world now, and we take much better care of them anyway. I hope you enjoy this slice of love as much as I do_

**

Have a fluffy Monday my friends!


	13. Tofurkey by MrsKissyT (Nov 25, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Tofurkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032989)

**Author:** [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT)

Words: 3,017  
Summary:   
A cylindrical blob of "meat" may be all that it takes. Post MKAT fluff involving Snoopy, Snow and fake meat.


	14. Santa Baby by Jeanie205 (12/2/2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Santa Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023027)

**Author:** [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/pseuds/Jeanie205)

Words: 8,485  
Summary:  
It’s almost Christmas, and Logan Echolls has gotten himself into a jam that only Veronica Mars can get him out of. A S1 Christmas fic that takes place after AEFC

**  
Guys, this fic is amazing! Not only does it take place right after my favorite episode (An Echolls Family Christmas), but because it’s a season 1 fic it has all the yummy stuff I love. Logan and Veronica overcoming the Jackassery despite themselves is one of my favorite things!

The best part is, I’m snowed in today so I can snuggle up with this fic!  
**

Have a fluffy Monday my friends!


	15. Merry Christmas Logan Echolls! by Lymelight (Dec 9, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Merry Christmas Logan Echolls!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131319)

 **Author:** [Lymelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymelight/pseuds/Lymelight)

Words: 2,851  
Summary:   
What if Logan decided to ignore polite society's rules for break ups in order to have one happy Christmas memory!


	16. Gifts of Time and Love by fluffernutter8 (Dec 16, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Gifts of Time and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910332)

 **Author:** [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8)

Author: fluffernutter8   
Words: 2,302  
Summary:   
Hunter is coming to visit, and one might say that the Christmas spirit is alive and too well in the Mars/Echolls household.


	17. First Time for Everything by Elliebear (Dec 23, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798509)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Words: 2,678  
Summary:   
Logan decorates a Christmas tree with the Mars family, for the first time.

Post-MKAT, canon fluff for the holidays!


	18. Merry Little Christmas by Heavenli24 (Dec 25, 2019)

**Bonus Christmas Fluff!**

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115406)

**Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Words: 8,129  
Summary:   
When Veronica's flight from New York to Neptune gets cancelled, her law-school roommate invites her to spend Christmas with her family. Little does she know, someone else has been invited too. Non-movie compliant.

**  
Our Christmas feature is extremely special because it was voted on by you! I present to you Heavenli’s amazing Christmas fluff. I love a good rekindling fic and this one is as warm as a mug of hot chocolate, fuzzy socks, and a roaring fire combined. 

**


	19. Same Old Lang Syne by Emtifah (Dec 30, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Same Old Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082451#main)

 **Author:** [Emtifah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtifah/pseuds/Emtifah)

Words: 5,091  
Summary:   
Veronica and Logan spend the last night of the year together twice - each night resulting in a very different end.

**  
An oldie but a goodie for NYE. we have a huge soft spot for fics where Logan is into Veronica during the Fab Four era. We hope you enjoy this one, friends!


	20. Better When He's Here by winterfool (Jan 6, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Better When He's Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025973/chapters/11551678)

**Author:** [winterfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfool/pseuds/winterfool)

Words: 5,067  
Chapters: 3  
Summary:   
Veronica hired Logan Echolls as a nanny for her four-year-old daughter in an effort to make her life less complicated. Instead he seems to be making it more so.

***

From AmyPC: _"This week's feature is simply delightful. I love that we can make Logan whatever we want (nanny, florist, ballet dancer, novelist, fighter pilot) and he's still Logan and he still loves Veronica! And Veronica is always a badass *and* a marshmallow! Caring for her nanny here when he's ill! This author has truly maintained the characters we loved in this very different situation._


	21. Please Hold on While the Train is Moving by hannasus (Jan 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Please Hold on While the Train is Moving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305409)

**Author:** [hannasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus)

Words: 1,252  
Summary:   
It’s nothing a little electroshock and aversion therapy can’t cure.

A Season 1, Post-Camelot Kiss fic


	22. The Medusa Jewel by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Jan 20, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Medusa Jewel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736854)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Words: 3,732  
Summary:   
Logan and Veronica's new neighbor is a writer.

An amusing AU full of domestic bliss. One of my absolute favorites. I won’t spoil them, but half the lines in this fic are pure gold, especially in light of S4. What I love about this fic is that most of it takes place at home, they’re just reading, and it’s completely engaging.


	23. Logan Echolls Must Die by xoxJayxox

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Logan Echolls Must Die](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3074730/1/Logan-Echolls-Must-Die)

 **Author:** [xoxJayxox](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/943961/xoxJayxox)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Aug 2006  
Words: 12,000  
Chapters: 10

Girls love him. Guys worship him. But what happens when they find out the truth. Based on the movie John Tucker Must Die.


	24. Starry-Eyed and Vaguely Discontented by darlininmyway (Feb 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Starry-Eyed and Vaguely Discontented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617505)

 **Author:** [darlininmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlininmyway/pseuds/darlininmyway)

Rating: M  
Words: 4,616

Veronica and Logan stumble through and make it out the other side.


	25. Magic Mountain Marriage by CubbieGirl1723 (Feb 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Magic Mountain Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526974)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Rating: T  
Words: 3,834

“Veronica, I need your help.”


	26. Prisoner by brittany4824 (Feb 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686306)

 **Author:** [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824)

Rating: T  
Words: 7,416

**  
Veronica is stuck in jail and Logan has an idea that could change everything.

Canon divergence from the jail scene between Logan and Veronica in "Mars, Bars."  
**


	27. Unlikely Admirer by ultra

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Unlikely Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709203)

 **Author:** [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra)

**Bonus MaDi Fluff - Happy Valentine's Day**

Rating: T  
Words: 3,567

**  
It's Valentine's Day and Mac has received a card from a secret admirer. She does not seem happy about it, and Veronica attempts to find out why, as well as who sent the card in the first place.  
**


	28. Like a Knife Cuts it Clear by Monroeslittle (Feb 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Like a Knife Cuts it Clear](https://monroeslittle.livejournal.com/22116.html)

 **Author:** [monroeslittle](https://monroeslittle.livejournal.com/)

Rating: PG  
Words: ~8,000

**

"A wise man once said that time enjoyed isn't time wasted," he tells her. "Let's think about that." Logan and Veronica take a road trip.

**


	29. Fast Love by CCS, silvery, Ghostcat (Feb 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [STORY NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029704)

 **Author:** [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

 **Author:** [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: T  
Words: 1,336

**  
Despite being frequently at odds, Homicide Detective Echolls and Veronica Mars, PI, move...quickly.  
**


	30. It Takes Two for Counseling by DRiver2U (Mar 2, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [It Takes Two for Counseling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962029)

 **Author:** [DRiver2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/pseuds/DRiver2U)

Rating: G  
Words: 1,380

**  
Veronica and Logan spend time at couples counseling. This is all about LoVe, although there is mention of Mac.  
**


	31. 27 Cases by irislim (Mar 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [27 Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843958/chapters/11095934)

 **Author:** [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim)

Rating: G  
Words: 6,915

**  
She's a sassy private eye who digs up dirt on all things bad boys. But will it ever be her own turn to find love? Set entirely at the 09er. Remotely inspired by the movie "27 Dresses."  
**


	32. Brimful of the Friendliness by jesterlady (Mar 16, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Brimful of the Friendliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477269)

 **Author:** [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady)

Rating: G  
Words: 1,672

**  
Logan has too many visitors. How can he keep them all apart?  
**


	33. You're It by wowsugarpuss (Mar 23, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [You're It](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5917984/1/You-re-It)

 **Author:** [wowsugarpuss](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2310462/wowsugarpuss)

Rating: T  
Words: 3k+

**  
Veronica finds no camera in A Trip To The Dentist and spends a day as Logan Echoll's girlfriend.  
**


	34. In Lovers Meeting by nevertothethird (Mar 30, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [In Lovers Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078114/chapters/9183607)

 **Author:** [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

in honor of last weeks AU week, let’s read a lovely fluff piece by the queen of AU  
**

Words: 16,312  
Chapters: 7  
**

Logan and Veronica meet in seven different ways: college best-friends, best-friend's stepsister, co-workers at the same law firm, childhood next door neighbors, guests at a wedding, cast members in the same play, coffee shop acquaintances.

**


	35. In the Name of Love by MrsKissyT (Apr 6, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [In the Name of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351616)

 **Author:** [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT)

Words: 2,238

**  
Logan knew it was do or die time. Imagining himself as Aragorn just before attacking the Black Gates of Mordor - "FOR FRODO!!" (VERONICA!) - he quickly took two giant steps back in preparation of the jump he was about to make.  
**


	36. A Left-Handed Form of Human Endeavor by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Apr 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [A Left-Handed Form of Human Endeavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017623)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Words: 1,982

**  
Mrs. Veronica Echolls- formerly street-savvy private eye Ronnie Mars- has given up the rough and tumble life of a detective in order to live as a respectable high society wife. Now if only everyone else would believe it.  
(1930s Thin Man AU)  
**


	37. One Drunk Veronica by MarshmallowAtHeart (Apr 20, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [One Drunk Veronica](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8400333)

 **Author:** [MarshmallowAtHeart](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3242368/MarshmallowAtHeart)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: S3  
Published: Aug 2012 - Sep 2015  
Words: 15K

Summary: What if the amount of alcohol in Dick's flask was enough to make Veronica tipsy or maybe a little drunk? What if drunk Veronica likes to dance? A different take on Parker's party.


	38. Skype is Sacred by Trogdor (Apr 27, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Skype is Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849132)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

Words: 4,061

**  
Logan’s deployed and nothing’s going to make Veronica miss their scheduled Skype call. Not even stopping this pesky bank heist.

Post-movie, No S4  
**


	39. Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman by CubbieGirl1723 (May 4, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099569)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Words: 13,157

**  
When Lilly Kane grows suspicious of her brother's finance, she hires her roommate, Veronica Mars, to investigate. Veronica's cover? Dating the best man, of course.  
**


	40. Merry Christmas, Darling by Brittany4824 (May 11, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Merry Christmas, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138776)

 **Author:** [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824)

Words: 3,976

**  
It's Christmas Eve and Veronica is feeling a little homesick until a mysterious stranger walks into the diner she works at and changes everything.

Prompt: Veronica is a waitress in a New York diner, trying to pay her way through law school. She has to work Christmas Eve - it’s just her and the cook and no customers until Logan walks in to spend a lonely, glum holiday.  
**


	41. Joy to the Girl by NeoVenus22 (May 11, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Joy to the Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177060)

 **Author:** [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22)

Words: 613

**  
Decorating the tree is never easy.  
**


	42. The Gift of Paternal Sincerity by cattyk8 (May 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Gift of Paternal Sincerity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122832)

 **Author:** [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8)

Words: 1,563

**  
Logan overspends on his Christmas gift to Keith. But what does Keith give Logan?  
**


	43. Christmas Miracles by annie174 (May 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Christmas Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085578?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174)

Words: 5,819

**  
Logan gets a letter meant for Santa and a whole season of miracles occurs in just a few days! Post MKAT  
**


	44. The Mars' Alpaca by EllieBear (May 31, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Mars' Alpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050921)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Words: 636

**  
When Logan plans a birthday party for the twins, an univited guest shows up.

Another little family fluff piece existing in the same universe as Past Perfect Tense  
**

VM Fic Club adopted an alpaca! His name is Sentry and he lives at Windrush Alpacas in New Mexico. He's pictured in this Fic Badge and you can see more pictures of him if you join us on discord.


	45. Pineapples and Promises by CubbieGirl1723 (Jun 8, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Pineapples and Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725073)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Words: 7,750

**  
Veronica and Logan take a trip to Santa Barbara and cross paths with Shawn and Gus.   
**


	46. The Spoils of War by hazzy (Jun 15, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287765)

 **Author:** [hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)

Words: 4,596

**  
Sometimes the gift you need the most comes when you least expect it.  
**


	47. Breaking Point by hajo4354 (Jun 22, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517876/chapters/59191087)

 **Author:** [hajo4354](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajo4354/pseuds/hajo4354)

Words: 3,514  
Chapters: 2

**  
Veronica chances upon a bookstore, and finds that Logan has written a memoir. Bringing up her past and feelings she thought were long behind her, reading the book offers up a glimpse into the life of a friend she thought she wouldn't see again.  
**


	48. Rhythm of the Road by AmyPC (Jun 29, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Rhythm of the Road](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24207682)

 **Author:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)

Words: 4,575

**  
Band tours often need additional security. This one is no exception.  
**


	49. The Friend by Heavenli24 (Aug 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [The Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932152)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

***

From our new Fluff Weekday Feature hostess, His_Beautiful_Girl: 

Welcome back to Monday Fluff, Friends! Along with presenting a story and graphic weekly, we thought we might also try something else to foster discussion and just add some fun. For each story, we will present three questions. Answer none, one, two or all, whatever you wish. Talk about things, about the story you want. We just know sometimes, even though we may really love the story, it's hard to come up with things to discuss sometimes, and thought this might be a good way to foster some good talks. Additionally, we thought it would be fun to have a character from the story answer these questions as well. Let us know what you think about these ideas or if there are things you think might work better or want to try that we can mix things up with!

***

Join the discussions on the VM Fic Club discord.


	50. The Boyfriend by Heavenli24 (Aug 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [The Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945133)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Rated: T

Words: 4338

***

Summary: It's not exactly easy to quarantine together in a small apartment for weeks on end. Set after MKAT, but no specific timeline regarding the pandemic.


	51. The Father by Heavenli24 (Aug 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [The Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983998)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Rated: T+  
Part of the Second Chance and Years, Continents.... and Quarantine Series 

Summary:   
It's Mother's Day in lockdown and Logan's preparing something special. Future fic set in Heavenli24's Second Chances series.


	52. Not in a Million Years by CubbieGirl1723 (Aug 31, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl)_

**Title:** [Not in a Million Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278258)

**Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

**Podfic:** [Not in a Million Years Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121875)

**Reader:** [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91)

Rated: T+  
Summary: Student Council Advisors Ms. Veronica Mars and Mr. Logan Echolls -who hate each other- have to chaperone a trip together. What could go wrong

**


	53. In Search of Truth by HerOwlness (Sep 7, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [In Search of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502656)

 **Author:** [HerOwlness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness)

Rated: T+  
Summary: After finding a mysterious clue in her locker, Veronica sets out on an enlightening path towards a truth that she had hardly hoped to uncover.

**

Fic Club Discussion Questions:  
1\. What did you think of Logan's overall plan? Did you catch all the clues? or did any of them stump you before Veronica figured them out?  
2\. How do you think Logan convinced Wallace to help him?  
3\. What was your favorite moment in the story? Was it one of the clues, Wallace helping, the speech, a certain line or action?

[Join the discussion on discord!](http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord) In the #fluff-year2 channel of VM Fic Club.


	54. Miss Cooper and the Children From Mars by EllieBear (Sep 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl)_

**Title:** [Miss Cooper and the Children From Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852879)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Rated: G  
Summary: It’s the first day of Kindergarten for the Mars children. Wonder how mom and dad will handle it?

**

This story is part of a series Our Family Doesn’t Do Normal but if you haven’t read the previous series, it’s okay, all you need to know is that Logan and Veronica have been together for a long time and have four children. Not married, but committed to each other and their family. I highly recommend the series and the story that started it all is one of my favorites.Well, let’s be real. Anything Ellie writes is one of my favorites. ~HBG

**

Questions of the Week-

:1: We know that Veronica wants info to do a background check on Miss Cooper. How deep do you think she goes? Do you think Logan wants this information just as much given how… nervous he is about his children’s first day of kindergarten?  
:2: At the end of the story, Logan realizes how hard the first days have really been for Veronica. How do you think she hid it so well or kept it together until that last time?  
:3: What was your favorite thing, moment, or character in the story?

Bonus Question Apart from this story- When you picture Logan as a father, what kind of father do you picture him as? Is he a helicopter dad? Is he a let them play and if they get hurt comfort them but it's all part of life type parent? Is he a buy educational games or fun games parent? Does he want to get them into the water as soon as they are able?


	55. Eyeliner, Tutu’s and Bets, Oh My! by MrsKissyT (Sep 21, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Eyeliner, Tutu’s and Bets, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042001)

 **Author:** [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT)


	56. Long Way Home by VMarsTrek (Sep 28, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007410)

 **Author:** [VMarsTrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek)


	57. The Zamboni by Cubbiegirl1723 (Oct 5, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [The Zamboni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350144)

 **Author:** [Cubbiegirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Rated: T+

Summary: Veronica Mars does not want to tutor the captain of the hockey team. She definitely doesn’t want to fall for him. Good thing there’s no chance of that happening.


	58. Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon by EllieBear (Oct 12, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209679)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Rated: G  
Summary: Veronica has clearly outlined the rules of engagement for Logan and Keith to get together at a ball game. Too bad neither of them likes following the rules.


	59. The Language of Friendship by CheshireCatStrut (Oct 19, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [The Language of Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307438)

 **Author:** [CheshireCatStrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

Rated: G  
Summary: Logan, Veronica, and Backup meet at a soccer game in junior high. Mayhem naturally ensues.


	60. Parent Teacher Conferences by Cubbiegirl1723 (Oct 26, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Parent Teacher Conferences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365780)

 **Author:** [Cubbiegirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Rated: G  
Summary: After their secret relationship becomes public knowledge, Logan decides it’s time to meet Veronica’s dad.


	61. Frying Pan of Wicked Loves by jesterlady (Oct 31, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Frying Pan of Wicked Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403638)

 **Author:** [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady)

Happy Halloween!

Rated: T  
Summary: Wallace is tired of Veronica and Mac moping about their lives. He sets out to do something. Involves haunted houses, snark, being locked in a room together, and awesome!Wallace.


	62. Have You Now or Have You Ever Been by ringanybells (Nov 2, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Have You Now or Have You Ever Been](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4691644/1/Are-You-Now-or-Have-You-Ever-Been)

 **Author:** [ringanybells](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rated: T  
Summary: The much loved Camelot scene and what was going through their minds as they stood on the second floor balcony.


	63. Just Want To Be Yours by skimthrough (proofinyou) (Nov 9, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Just Want To Be Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156088/chapters/4712523)

 **Author:** [skimthrough (proofinyou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/skimthrough)

Rated: T  
Summary: Logan and Veronica three years after their reunion.


	64. Sick Days 101: Remedial Lessons for Rich Boys by Trogdor19 (Nov 16, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Sick Days 101: Remedial Lessons for Rich Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131222/chapters/55351594)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

Rated: T  
Summary: Veronica has the WORST cold and Logan is being his usual clueless rich boy self. It’s like he has no idea how to nurture a sick person at all. She’s going to teach him if she has to forcibly blanket and bad-movie him herself.


	65. Search Party by SpyKid18 (Nov 23, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Search Party](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6647154/1/Search-Party)

 **Author:** [SpyKid18](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/627559/SpyKid18)

Rated: T  
Summary: Set in “Postgame Mortem” When Logan’s eleven-year-old houseguest runs away after their fight, he calls Veronica to help find her. Nothing like a missing kid to bring exes together.


	66. Kiss The Cook by CubbieGirl1723 (Thanksgiving 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Kiss The Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551808)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

An extra fluff feature to celebrate Thanksgiving in the U.S.


	67. DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill by VMarsTrek (Nov 29, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659787)

 **Author:** [VMarsTrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek)

Rated: G  
Summary: Logan Echolls likes his job as a DJ until a merger forces the enigmatic DJ Indigo-go into his sphere.


	68. Christmas On Mars by lost-in-pale-blue (Dec 7, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Christmas On Mars](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4963189/1/Christmas-on-Mars)

 **Author:** [lost-in-pale-blue](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/724518/lost-in-pale-blue)

Rated: T  
Summary: AU Pre-series. Logan loves spending Christmas with Veronica and her family.


	69. Christmas In Paris by Trogdor19 (Dec 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Christmas In Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958567/chapters/52400656)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

Rated: T  
Summary: Post 4x1. Logan proposes. But he gets called back to the Navy for another mission before they can talk about it. Then another and another... and pretty soon it’s gone from Spring Break to December. Logan finally gets 3 days leave for Christmas. Problem is, he’s in Paris.


	70. Should Have Told Me by Kerali (Dec 21, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Should Have Told Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121982)

 **Author:** [Kerali](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rated: T  
Summary: Veronica gets the best present from Lilly after Lilly finds out her secret.


	71. I Puzzle You by NevertotheThird (Dec 28, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [I Puzzle You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Veronica_Mars_Holiday_Fic_Grab_Bag/works/13260225)

 **Author:** [NevertotheThird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

Rated: T  
Summary: We came. We saw. We puzzled. Logan attends Mac’s New Years Eve pary and while it’s definitely not a rager it has its charms. It also has puzzles. Of the mystery variety. And someone strangely good at solving them.


	72. There Would Still Be You and Me by Saoirse_Konstantin (Jan 4, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [There Would Still Be You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498218)

 **Author:** [Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

 **Listen to a podfic of** [There Would Still Be You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539711)

 **Read by:** [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl)

Rated: G  
Summary: It’s the family reunions of all family reunions. Join Logan and Veronica as they host a dinner party meant to heal wounds and unite their families.


	73. The Elusive Cronut by TroubleScout (Jan 11, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [The Elusive Cronut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372491)

 **Author:** [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout)

Rated: G  
Summary: Veronica and Logan meet-cute in a coffee shop over a cronut.


	74. Motor LoVe by VMarsTrek (Jan 18, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Motor LoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592700)

 **Author:** [VMarsTrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek)

Rated: Not Rated (But I would say T)  
Summary: Funny things are happening in the pit area that Veronica so carefully crafted together. Will she figure out what’s going on before the big race?


	75. A Fleet Week Fling by Kimikochan (Jan 25, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [A Fleet Week Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614328)

 **Author:** [Kimikochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan)

Rated: M (while rated M, there is no graphic parts in it so it is acceptable for fluff)  
Summary: Veronica considers a course correction after a chance encounter and a steamy affair with a handsome sailor during Fleet Week.


	76. My Mom, the Busiest PI by Chikabiddy (Feb 2, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [My Mom, the Busiest PI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418418)

 **Author:** [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy)

Rated: G  
Summary: A day in the life of the busiest PI


	77. Trick Play by Ayyohh (Feb 8, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [Trick Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635930)

 **Author:** [Ayyohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh)

 **Listen to a podfic of** [Trick Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277429)

 **Read by:** [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl)

Rated: T  
Summary: Perky is the new watchword for Veronica. If only the captain of the football team wasn’t so intent on bringing out the snark in her.


	78. My Jackass Valentine by SilverLining2k6 (Feb 14, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day VM Fic Club!  
> We're celebrating with a couple extra fluff features for you today!

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [My Jackass Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726026)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6)

Rated G  
Summary So much for hiding out from Valentine's Day. Veronica makes bail, but needs a ride home.


	79. The Most Unexpected Valentine by Trogdor19 (Feb 14, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day VM Fic Club!  
> We're celebrating with a couple extra fluff features for you today!

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [The Most Unexpected Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726390)

 **Author:** [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19)

Rated M  
Summary Veronica wants to get Logan a Valentine's Day present he will never forget.


	80. Peanuts and Carrots by Jagwriter78 (Feb 15, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)_

**Title:** [Peanuts and Carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693542)

 **Author:** [Jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78)

Rated: G  
Summary: The moment every father dreads...


	81. A Stakeout, A Fakeout, (and A Makeout) by CarolineIsThine (Feb 22, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)_

**Title:** [A Stakeout, A Fakeout, (and A Makeout)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6349927)

 **Author:** [CarolineIsThine](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1980611/CarolineIsThine)

Rated T  
Summary Veronica and Logan go on a stakeout. Set one month after the series (3) finale.


	82. London Calling by Surrexi (Mar 1, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VM Fic Club Fluff Feature is now a bi-weekly feature. Watch for a new fluff fic every two weeks.

  
_Fic Club Badge by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/works)_

**Title:** [London Calling](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3641016/1)

 **Author:** [Surrexi](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/161044/surrexi)

Rated: K+ (G)  
Summary: After graduating from college, Logan and Veronica vacation in London. Post 2.22 (no season 3)

**Author's Note:**

> VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured every other Monday.
> 
> Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is an ongoing project that will update every two weeks on Monday with a new feature.


End file.
